The Price of Power
by Hockey-Girl1322
Summary: Kiera is an exchange student, admitted to UA for her 2nd year. Darkness looms in the future for her & the other heroes. The Villain that she has been called on to help destroy forces her to reveal the secrets she's kept. Shattering the trust of those closest to her, will secrets destroy her longest friendship & break her or will they mend fences & defeat all who stand in their way.


She walked down the hall, her heels clicked, metal against the hard stone floor. She wasn't in the normal school uniform. Combat heels laced partly up her calf, leggings underneath, an oversized sweater hitting just below her gluts. Over the summer she had transferred in to UA high school, into class 1-A making her the 21st student in the class. She was told that UA rarely added kids into the hero course after the 1st year, she had been an exception, not that it surprised her, she was entering her second year and had had her provisional hero license for a year now. She walked into the classroom all the students stopped talking; a dead silence followed her as she clicked across the room finding the empty seat at the far side. As soon as she was seated the homeroom teacher walked in, the entire class scrambled for their seats, but still kept one eye on her, Aizawa Shota walked in, sighing tiredly.

"Good morning class welcome to your first day of second year, as you may have noticed we have a new student, she is a transfer from, America, welcome Hikawa Kiera to our class this year." The whole class spun to look at her. "Now then let's see how much you have forgotten over break." He said in a tired monotone not giving the class a second to ask questions about her arrival or her difference in appearance. "Iida, Todoroki come pass out these quizzes."

Almost everyone in the class groaned, but a few still held their gazes on her. One boy with purple hair sitting two desks away from her was drooling. As the boys handed out the test a hand slammed roughly onto a desk, a clear growl was heard accompanying it, almost everyone's head turned in surprise. Todoroki Shoto was glaring daggers at the purple-headed boy his hand slammed on the boys desk his skin on the left side crackled and popped sparks emitting from his hand singeing the test, while frost crept up his right arm. "Mineta keep your spittle in your mouth. No one needs to or wants to deal with your perverted mind on their first day." The class stared wide-eyed at Todoroki, he was normally so calm as if nothing could phase him.

Kiera glanced over her shoulder her bright blue eyes landing on a boy with duo colored hair and heterochromatic eyes of grey and turquoise. Her voice cut through the silence as people stared between her Todoroki and Mineta. "Sho-kun, haven't you realized I can take care of myself yet?" She smiled like she knew something no one else did... which she did. She knew Shoto, and she knew him well, when they were younger she had been his training mate. She hadn't seen him since they were ten, when she had been shipped off to America, something about a dangerous villain being after her. But they had spent most of their lives together, learning to control their quirks from the age of four to ten they had been family, cause she was deemed worthy by his father, she knew all about his childhood, and why he wore the mask he did. But no one in the room had expected her to address him in such an informal and personal manner.

"I know you can Kie-chan, but he can still be told to keep it together, it's a weakness of his." Shoto said lifting his hand off the singed paper, " He needs to work on not being so creepy." Shoto mused turning his head halfway toward hers in acknowledgement, a cool look of knowing amusement played on his face as she surveyed him, before he shrugged and continued to pass out the test.

"After you are done please come to the front of the room put your test in the pile and pick two cards from two different baskets. Keep what it says on them a secret, it is for our training exercise that is going to whip you all back into shape." Aizawa said, sitting down behind his desk and pulling out five baskets. Then grabbing a sixth and keeping it separate, he rested it on his desk before pulling out paper and started scribbling on it and then cut out whatever he had written on it.

Kiera got to work on her test, chewing on the eraser of her pencil in-between scribbling down answers. She double checked it, then put her name on it and turned it in. "Take two," she grabbed two papers out of the baskets. "Now one from here." She grabbed a piece out of the sixth basket. "Keep those together, and repeat the process," Aizawa said with a yawn.

She sat down back in her seat, unfurling the pieces of paper. She looked at the pairings she had drawn, both fights were equally difficult, but in vastly different ways. She smiled turning to meet the icy stare of Todoroki, she smirked at him from her seat, a smirk which he returned already knowing what was to come.

AN: Hey, I'm throwing this and a preview for another story up here, which ever gets more traction is the one I'll start on first. =) let me know what you think!


End file.
